


Kiss Me

by Blink_Blue



Series: Tumblr Prompts (Coliver) [12]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver likes to take his time in bed, and make Connor suffer along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

“Can _you_ fuck me now?” Connor whispers hoarsely.

Oliver grins as he drops the strip of cloth they had used as a gag over the side of the bed. It was moist and heavy with saliva as it had caught every single one of Connor’s moans, whimpers, and screams.

Oliver runs his thumb over Connor’s swollen, red lips. His other hand slides gently through Connor’s soft hair. It’s sweaty from the heat of their passion. The other man looks a gorgeous, ragged mess. But it’s not surprising, as Oliver had been teasing him for nearly an hour now. 

The blindfold was the first to go. It was fun at first, knowing Connor was restrained and unable to see what was being done to him, he could only feel it. But as Connor writhed and moaned, arching off the sheets from the intensity of the pleasure, Oliver decided that he wants to look into his lover’s eyes, to catch every ache, every feeling, and every emotion as he tortures him.

And torture him he did. He spent nearly ten minutes just kissing, licking, and nipping up and down his lover’s thighs, getting closer and closer to what Connor aches for, and then backing away again.

Connor’s hard and leaking by the time he’s done, cursing him to get on with the show. 

Hence the gag. 

One thing he’d quickly noticed about Connor is that he’s awfully quiet when he’s topping. Soft moans, and whispers of dirty talk with an ‘ _I love you’_ thrown in is all he really gets out of him. But when he’s getting fucked, Connor’s loud enough that Oliver worries about their neighbors banging on the walls. 

So tonight, as Oliver fucked him with a smooth silicone dildo–baring a strong similarity to himself–let’s just say he’s thankful he thought of the mouth gag. He’s more gentle than he knows Connor would prefer. His own stamina would never allow him to do this for long, had he been fucking Connor with his own cock. But he fucks him slowly with the toy, eagerly taking in the sight of his gorgeous lover arching off the bed. He takes him into this mouth, hollows his cheeks and runs his warm, wet tongue around the head and over his shaft. The simultaneous sensation of being sucked and fucked nearly has Connor in tears. 

But now the gag is gone too. Oliver had watched how Connor’s perfect teeth dug into the soft material of the cloth. The muffled sounds had been music to his ears. But now he wants to hear the screams and the whimpers, because Connor sounds so beautiful when he’s cumming.

He slowly removes the dildo from Connor’s body, and drops it onto the floor with a wet thump. The whimpers he hears when he does so bring a wide grin to his face.

_“Ollie please.”_

The leather restraints tying him to the headboard can stay.

Oliver slides on a condom, and generously lubes his cock, not that Connor really needs it. He crawls over him, presses their foreheads together while gazing into his beautiful, brown eyes. He kisses him as he presses inside. Connor’s lips part as another whimper escapes him. He tugs on the restraints but doesn’t get very far. 

Oliver reaches between their bodies, and slowly strokes his cock as he fucks him. He’s pretty close himself considering how hard he was while he explored his lover’s body, completely unhindered. Connor gasps and throws his head back in pleasure, eyes closed. His chest heaves up and down as he pants. Oliver’s actions over the past hour have left him sensitive and far too close to the edge. 

_“Are you going to cum?”  
_

_“I’m going to cum… Oh god… Fuck, I’m going to cum…”_

Connor shakes and trembles as his orgasm rips through him, far too long in the making. He lips fall open in a silent scream, and Oliver bites down on his lower lip as his own orgasm quickly follows. 

They gasp and moan into each other’s mouths, and Connor makes a mess between their bodies. Oliver collapses on top of him, and they’re both unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward. They simply press their heads together, Oliver’s face buried in Connor’s neck.

“I love you,” Connor murmurs, his voice hoarse from screaming.

Oliver licks his dry lips and grins. He lifts his head to look at the other man. Connor still has his eyes closed, but he whispers, “ _kiss me.”_

And Oliver does.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
